Como conquistar al diablo
by Maite Van Zield
Summary: Emma Swan está a punto de casarse con el anciano patriarca de los Frankenstein para salvar a su padre de la prisión de deudores cuando el acérrimo enemigo del clan, Killian Jones, irrumpe en la abadía a lomos de un magnífico caballo negro y se la lleva de allí. Killian es todo lo que no es su prometido: joven, apuesto, viril… y una peligrosa tentación para su anhelante corazón.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama es de Teresa Medeiros.

**Summary:** Una mujer inocente… Emma Swan está a punto de casarse con el anciano patriarca de los Frankenstein para salvar a su padre de la prisión de deudores cuando el acérrimo enemigo del clan, Killian Jones, irrumpe en la abadía a lomos de un magnífico caballo negro y se la lleva de allí. Killian es todo lo que no es su prometido: joven, apuesto, viril… y una peligrosa tentación para su anhelante corazón.

Un hombre peligroso… Killian espera que Emma sea una inglesita timorata, no una belleza con carácter que le desafiará en todo momento. Todos sus planes de utilizarla como peón en la antigua enemistad entre los clanes se tuercen cuando la pasión surge entre ellos. Un hombre puede raptar a una novia, pero ¿es posible que le robe la inocencia sin perder su corazón?

**Capítulo 1**

—¡Fíjate, está como un flan! Ay, la muchacha tiembla de alegría.

—¿Y quién va a culparla? Seguro que lleva toda la vida soñando con este día.

—Pues claro, ¿no es el sueño de toda chiquilla, casarse con un señor rico que pueda pagar todos sus caprichos?

—Debería considerarse afortunada de haber atrapado tan buen partido. Con todas esas pecas, no es que sea una gran belleza.

—¡Me atrevería a apostar que ni todo un pote de Gowland's Lotion podría disimularlas! Y ese tono rubio del pelo le da un aspecto un tanto vulgar, ¿no te parece? He oído que el conde la conoció en Londres durante su tercera y última temporada, cuando ya casi había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar marido. Y es que, caramba, dicen que ya tiene veintiuno.

—¡No puede ser tan mayor!

—Pues, sí, eso he oído. Estaba a punto de quedarse para vestir santos, así de claro, cuando nuestro señor la descubrió, sentada con las solteronas empedernidas, y mandó a uno de sus hombres a que la sacara a bailar.

Aunque Emma Swan mantenía la mirada al frente y se esforzaba con valentía en hacer oídos sordos a los ávidos cuchicheos de las dos mujeres del primer banco de la abadía, no podía negar la verdad en sus palabras.

Sí, llevaba toda la vida soñando con este día.

Soñando con llegar un día al altar y prometer fidelidad eterna al hombre a quien adoraba, y entregarle el corazón. Nunca había logrado ver con claridad su rostro en esos sueños vagos, pero no podía negarse que la pasión ardía en estos momentos en los ojos del conde, mientras juraba amarla, honrarla y respetarla el resto de sus días.

Bajó la mirada al ramo de brezo seco que temblaba en su mano, agradecida de que los sonrientes curiosos que llenaban las hileras de bancos estrechos, a ambos lados del pasillo central de la iglesia, atribuyeran su temblor a la expectación gozosa propia de cualquier joven novia a punto de contraer matrimonio. Ella era la única que sabía que en realidad respondía al frío que parecía impregnar las piedras antiguas de la abadía.

Y su corazón.

Echó una mirada furtiva al cementerio, situado tras las altas y estrechas ventanas. El cielo se extendía inquietante sobre el valle con un color peltre sin bruñir, digno de un día de pleno invierno más que de una jornada de mediados de abril. Las ramas esqueléticas del roble y del olmo aún no habían dado un solo brote verde. Del suelo pedregoso surgían inestables lápidas torcidas, con epitafios gastados por el asalto incesante del viento y la lluvia. Emma se preguntaba cuántas novias como ella dormían ahora bajo tierra, en otro tiempo jóvenes llenas de esperanzas y sueños, truncados demasiado pronto por decisiones ajenas y el inexorable paso del tiempo.

Los riscos irregulares de la montaña se elevaban sobre el cementerio como monumentos a una era primitiva. Esas alturas rigurosas de las Highlands, donde el invierno no cedía su dominio obstinado, parecían otro mundo, sin nada que ver con las colinas de suave ondulación de Lancashire donde ella y sus hermanas disfrutaban retozando con completa despreocupación. Esas colinas ahora estarían verdes y tiernas con la promesa de la primavera, acogiendo de regreso al hogar a cualquier trotamundos lo bastante loco como para abandonarlas.

Mi hogar, pensó Emma, con el corazón atravesado por una penetrante punzada de anhelo. Un lugar al que ya no pertenecía desde aquel día.

Dirigió una mirada de pánico por encima del hombro y encontró a sus padres sentados en el banco de la familia Frankenstein, sonriéndole orgullosos, con ojos vidriosos de lágrimas. Era una buena chica. Una hija consciente de sus deberes, en la que ellos siempre habían confiado y a quien mostrar como ejemplo sólido para sus tres hermanas pequeñas. Elsa, Anna y Rubí se apiñaban en el banco junto a su madre, secándose con el pañuelo los ojos hinchados. Si Emma pudiera convencerse de que era felicidad lo que hacía llorar a su familia, tal vez hubiera soportado mejor sus lágrimas.

Nuevos cuchicheos de comadres interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando las mujeres reanudaron la conversación.

—¡Mírale! Sigue teniendo una figura asombrosa, ¿verdad que sí?

—¡Desde luego! Qué orgullo me hace sentir. Y se nota cómo adora a esa muchacha.

Incapaz de negar aquel destino inevitable, Emma se volvió al altar y alzó los ojos para encontrar la mirada de fervor del novio.

Luego bajó la vista al recordar que era quince centímetros más alta que él.

El conde le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia que casi se le sale la dentadura de porcelana Wedgwood que tan mal se ajustaba a su boca. Sus mejillas casi desaparecieron al aspirar de nuevo la dentadura hacia dentro, con un sonoro estallido que pareció reverberar por toda la abadía como un disparo. Emma tragó saliva con la esperanza de que las cataratas que empeñaban sus legañosos ojos azules ofuscaran su visión lo bastante como para tomar por una sonrisa su mueca de desagrado.

Su forma marchita estaba envuelta en todos los ropajes apropiados a su condición de señor de las tierras de los Frankenstein y jefe del clan del mismo nombre. Una banda a cuadros rojos y negros casi engullía sus hombros encogidos. La falda a juego revelaba unas rodillas tan huesudas como un par de pomos de marfil y una escarcela raída colgaba entre sus piernas; la cartera ceremonial estaba pelada en algunos trozos, igual que su cráneo.

Las dos viejecitas cuchicheantes tenían razón, se recordó Emma con severidad. El hombre era un conde, un noble extremadamente poderoso de quien se rumoreaba que contaba con el respeto de los pares del reino así como con la confianza del rey.

El deber de Emma para con su familia —y su fortuna cada vez más limitada— era aceptar la petición de mano del conde. Al fin y al cabo, su padre no era culpable de la desgracia de tener un montón de hijas en vez de la bendición de unos cuantos muchachotes que salieran a hacer fortuna por el mundo. Que Emma atrajera la atención del conde de Frankenstein cuando ya asumía una aburrida soltería había sido un golpe de extraordinaria suerte para todos ellos. Gracias a la dote acordada, que el conde ya había otorgado a su padre, la madre y hermanas nunca tendrían que volver a despertarse en medio de la noche con el barullo aterrador de los acreedores golpeando la puerta de su destartalada casa solariega, ni tendrían que pasar todo el día temiendo que les metieran en el asilo de pobres.

Emma tal vez fuera la más guapa de las hermanas Swan, pero no era tan atractiva como para permitirse rechazar a un pretendiente tan ilustre. Durante el espantoso viaje hasta este rincón aislado de las Highlands, su madre había comentado con alegría resuelta cada uno de los detalles del inminente enlace. Cuando llegaron por fin a las ondulantes estribaciones, y el hogar del conde hizo aparición, sus hermanas soltaron un resuello de admiración, como se esperaba de ellas, sin percatarse de que su fingida envidia era más dolorosa para Emma que la compasión manifiesta.

Nadie negaba el esplendor del antiguo castillo alojado bajo la sombra del risco majestuoso de Ben Nevis, cubierto de nieve: un castillo que había acogido a los señores Frankenstein y sus esposas durante siglos. Cuando acabara el día, Emma sería la señora del castillo así como la desposada del conde.

Mientras miraba pestañeante al novio, se esforzó por transformar su mueca en una sonrisa genuina. El viejo había sido la amabilidad personificada con ella y su familia desde la primera vez que la vio al otro lado de aquel salón de actos concurrido, durante uno de los últimos bailes de la Temporada. En vez de enviar un emisario en su nombre, el anciano había hecho todo el trayecto hasta Lancashire él mismo para cortejarla y recibir la bendición de su padre.

Se había comportado como un verdadero noble durante sus visitas, sin un solo comentario despreciativo acerca del destartalado salón con alfombra gastada, papel pintado despegado y mobiliario dispar, ni miradas desdeñosas a sus vestidos zurcidos y pasados de moda. A juzgar por su encanto distinguido y actitud gentil, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se encontraba tomando el té en Carlton House con el príncipe regente.

Había tratado a Emma como si ya fuera una condesa, no la hija mayor de un baronet empobrecido, a quien una apuesta poco meditada llevaría cualquier día al asilo de pobres. Y nunca había venido con las manos vacías. Un paso detrás del conde siempre aparecía un lacayo de rostro severo, con brazos fornidos cargados de presentes: abanicos pintados a mano, cuentas de cristal y fuentes de colores a la moda para las hermanas de Emma. Jabón francés de fragancia de lavanda para su madre, botellas del mejor whisky escocés para su papá y ediciones encuadernadas en cuero de Canciones de inocencia de William Blake o la última novela de Fanny Burney para la propia Emma. Tal vez fueran sólo baratijas para un hombre con los medios del conde, pero tales lujos habían escaseado en casa de los Swan durante mucho tiempo. Su generosidad había aportado un rubor de placer a las mejillas pálidas de su madre y provocado chillidos de deleite genuino en las hermanas.

Emma debía a este hombre su gratitud y lealtad, por no decir su corazón.

Aparte, ¿cuánto podía vivir?, pensó con una punzada desesperada de culpabilidad.

Aunque corría el rumor de que el conde tenía casi ochenta años, parecía más próximo a los ciento cincuenta. A juzgar por la palidez grisácea y el hipo tísico que acompañaba cada una de sus respiraciones, tal vez no sobreviviera a la noche de bodas. Mientras una ráfaga fétida de esa respiración llegaba a su nariz, Emma se tambaleó, temiendo no sobrevivir tampoco ella misma a esa noche.

Casi como si hubiera leído los sombríos pensamientos de la joven, una de las mujeres sentadas en el primer banco, susurró con remilgo:

—No puede negarse que nuestro señor, sin duda, tendrá amplia experiencia en satisfacer a una mujer.

Su compañera no logró ahogar un resoplido bastante porcino.

—Desde luego, debería ser así. Sobre todo después de sobrevivir a tres esposas y todos los niños que hicieron juntos, por no mencionar a toda una pandilla de queridas.

La imagen del anciano novio besándole los labios en una torpe parodia de pasión provocó un nuevo estremecimiento en Emma. Todavía no se había recuperado de las instrucciones dolorosamente concienzudas que su madre le había impartido sobre lo que cabía esperar de ella en la noche de bodas. Como si el acto descrito no fuera bastante horrible o humillante, también le había explicado que si apartaba la cara a un lado y se meneaba debajo del conde, los esfuerzos del anciano acabarían mucho más deprisa. Si sus atenciones resultaban demasiado arduas, tendría que cerrar los ojos y pensar en algo agradable, como algún amanecer especialmente bonito o en galletas azucaradas recién hechas. Una vez el conde acabara con ella, ya tendría libertad de bajarse las faldas del camisón e irse a dormir.

Libertad, repitió el corazón de Emma con una palpitación desesperada. Después de este día ya no volvería a ser libre.

Apartó la mirada del rostro esperanzado del novio y encontró al sobrino nieto del conde observándola con hostilidad. Victor Frankenstein era la única persona en la abadía que parecía tan infeliz como ella. Con su alta frente romana, mentón con hoyuelo y oscuro pelo lacio recogido en una coleta satinada en la nuca, debería ser un hombre guapo. Pero este día, la belleza clásica de sus rasgos estaba teñida de una emoción que se aproximaba de forma peligrosa al odio. No aprobaba esta boda, pues sin duda temía que el núbil cuerpo joven de Emma daría un nuevo heredero a Frankenstein y le privaría de su herencia.

Mientras el pastor seguía con la cantinela, leyendo del libro litúrgico de la iglesia de Escocia, Emma miró otra vez por encima del hombro y vio que su madre volvía el rostro contra el abrigo de su padre como si ya no pudiera aguantar más la ceremonia. Sus hermanas empezaban a gimotear con más fuerza a cada minuto. La naricilla afilada de Rubi estaba tan rosa como la de un conejo y, a juzgar por el temblor violento de su carnoso labio inferior, era sólo cuestión de momentos que se pusiera a sollozar con todas sus fuerzas.

Pronto las divagaciones del pastor llegarían a su fin, dejando a Emma sin otra opción que entregar su devoción y su cuerpo a este desconocido marchito.

Con ojos aterrados, dirigió una mirada a su espalda, preguntándose qué harían todos ellos si se levantaba el dobladillo de encaje de su vestido de seda y se echaba a correr como una loca en dirección a la puerta. Había oído numerosas moralejas sobre viajeros imprudentes que desaparecían por las tierras salvajes de las Highlands, sin volver a ser vistos, sin que se supiera más de ellos. En este momento, sonaba como una perspectiva de lo más tentadora. Al fin y al cabo, no parecía que su novio decrépito pudiera perseguirla, echársela encima del hombro y traerla a rastras de regreso al altar.

Como para poner en relieve ese hecho, el conde empezó a pronunciar sus votos con voz ronca. Acabó demasiado pronto, y entonces el pastor le miró a ella con expectación.

Como todo el mundo en la abadía.

Dado que su silencio se prolongaba, una de las mujeres no tuvo reparo en murmurar:

—Ay, la pobre chiquilla está abrumada por la emoción.

—Si se desvanece, y él intenta sujetarla, se romperá la espalda —susurró su acompañante.

Emma abrió la boca, luego volvió a cerrarla. La tenía seca como el algodón, se vio obligada a humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua antes de hacer otra intentona de hablar. El pastor la miró pestañeante desde detrás de sus gafas de montura de acero, y la compasión en sus amables ojos marrones casi le provoca unas peligrosas ganas de llorar.

Emma volvió a mirar por encima del hombro, pero esta vez su mirada no captó a su madre y hermanas sino a su papá.

La expresión de súplica en sus ojos era inconfundible. Ojos del mismo verde oscuro que los suyos. Ojos que durante demasiado tiempo habían parecido obsesionados y atormentados. Juraría casi que el temblor en sus manos había aminorado desde que el conde había firmado el contrato prematrimonial. No le había visto estirar la mano para buscar la petaca que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo del chaleco ni siquiera una vez desde que ella había aceptado la proposición del conde.

En aquella sonrisa que la alentaba a seguir, entrevió a otro hombre, un hombre más joven de mirada clara y manos firmes cuyo aliento olía a menta en vez de a licor. Aquel hombre solía agacharse y montarla sobre sus hombros para darle una cabalgada vertiginosa, que la hacía sentirse la reina de todo lo que contemplaba, en vez de una mocosa asquerosa con las rodillas despellejadas y una sonrisa que revelaba su dentadura irregular.

También vio algo en los ojos de su padre que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo... esperanza.

Emma se volvió de nuevo al novio y se enderezó. Pese a lo que pensaran los mirones, no era su intención llorar o desvanecerse. Siempre se había enorgullecido de estar hecha de materia más dura. Si tenía que casarse con este conde para asegurar el futuro y la fortuna de su familia, pues claro que se casaría con él. Y se esforzaría por ser la mejor esposa y condesa que él pudiera pagar con su riqueza y título.

Empezó a abrir la boca, preparada para prometer amarle, respetarle y obedecerle, en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte les separara... cuando las puertas dobles de roble ribeteado de hierro de la parte posterior de la abadía se abrieron con un estruendo y dejaron entrar una ráfaga de aire invernal y a una docena de hombres armados.

La abadía estalló en un coro de chillidos y jadeos de sorpresa. Los hombres se desplegaron en abanico entre los bancos, con rostros sin rasurar y expresiones adustas, llenas de decisión. Sostenían pistolas listas para sofocar cualquier señal de resistencia.

En vez de miedo, Emma notó una llama ridícula de esperanza encendiéndose en su corazón.

Una vez disminuyó la protesta inicial, Victor Frankenstein salió con coraje al pasillo central de la abadía y se colocó entre los cañones intimidantes de las armas de los intrusos y su tío abuelo.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —Gritó en un tono cortante que resonó en la bóveda del techo—. ¿No mostráis respeto por la casa del Señor, salvajes?

—¿Y qué señor es ése? —Respondió un hombre, con una cadencia escocesa tan profunda y rica que provocó un escalofrío involuntario en la columna de Emma—. El que formó estas montañas con su propias manos o el que cree que ha nacido con derecho a gobernarlas?

Al igual que todos los presentes, la novia soltó un resuello cuando el dueño de esa voz cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la abadía con un imponente caballo negro. Un murmullo de conmoción se elevó mientras los invitados a la boda se encogían en sus bancos, reflejando en sus miradas ávidas la misma cantidad de miedo y de fascinación. Por extraño que pareciera, lo que tenía hipnotizados los ojos de Emma no era la bestia magnífica de pecho fornido y crin ondeante de ébano sino el hombre que montaba a lomos del imponente corcel.

La espesa melena azabache enmarcaba su rostro bronceado por el sol, en sorprendente contraste con el azul glacial de sus ojos. Pese al día frío, sólo llevaba una falda de lana verde y negra, un par de botas acordonadas y un chaleco sin mangas de vapuleado cuero marrón que dejaba expuesto a los elementos su pecho amplio y liso. Manejaba el animal como si hubiera nacido para esta silla, y sus hombros poderosos y antebrazos musculosos apenas daban muestras de tensión mientras guiaba el caballo por el pasillo, obligando a Victor a retroceder tropezando para no verse pisoteado por los cascos mortíferos del animal.

A su lado, Emma oyó al conde sisear:

—¡Jones!

Se volvió y encontró el rostro de su anciano novio teñido de rubor y crispado de odio. A juzgar por la vena púrpura y turgente que pulsaba en su sien, tal vez no sobreviviera a la ceremonia, qué decir a la noche de bodas.

—Perdónenme por interrumpir en un momento tan tierno —dijo el intruso sin rastro de remordimiento, mientras tiraba de las riendas para que su montura se detuviera a medio pasillo con un brinco—. No pensarían que iba a descuidar presentar mis respetos en una ocasión tan señalada. Mi invitación se habrá perdido.

El conde blandió el puño en su dirección, pese a sus problemas de movilidad.

—La única invitación que un Jones puede recibir de mí es una orden de arresto del magistrado y una cita del verdugo.

Como reacción a la amenaza, el intruso se limitó a arquear un ceja con desconcierto.

—Tenía muchas esperanzas de que la siguiente vez que traspasaras la puerta de esta abadía fuera para tu funeral, no para otra boda. Pero siempre has sido un viejo calentón. Tenía que haber sabido que no te resistirías a comprar otra novia para calentar tu cama.

Por primera vez desde su llegada a la abadía, la mirada burlona del desconocido se desplazó a ella. Incluso una mirada tan breve fue suficiente para provocar un sonrojo ardiente en las mejillas de Emma, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus palabras resonaban con una verdad innegable y condenatoria.

Esta vez casi fue un alivio que Victor Frankenstein intentara imponerse una vez más entre ellos.

—Puedes burlarte de nosotros y fingir que estás vengando a tus antepasados como siempre haces —dijo con un gesto desdeñoso que torcía su labio superior—, pero todo el mundo en esta montaña sabe que los Jones nunca han sido nada más que vulgares asesinos y ladrones. Si tú y tus rufianes habéis venido a despojar a los invitados de mi tío de sus joyas y carteras, ¿por qué no os ponéis manos a la obra sin malgastar tu aliento ni nuestro tiempo?

Con fuerza sorprendente, el novio de Emma se abrió paso a empujones, casi derribándola.

—No necesito a mi sobrino para librar mis batallas. No le tengo miedo a un mocoso insolente como tú, Killian Jones —ladró, pasando junto a su sobrino con el puño huesudo todavía levantado—. ¡Muestra de qué calaña eres!

—Oh, no he venido a por ti, viejo. —Una sonrisa perezosa curvó los labios del intruso mientras sacaba una reluciente pistola negra de la cinturilla de su falda a cuadros y la apuntaba al corpiño blanco como la nieve del vestido de Emma—. He venido por tu novia.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Yo me desmayo en ese momento y me dejo hacer xD

¿Qué les parece? ¿Voy bien o me regreso?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Mientras Emma contemplaba los azules ojos gélidos del desconocido que la apuntaba con la pistola, se le ocurrió pensar de pronto que podía haber destinos aún peores que acceder a casarse con el temblequeante viejo. Las pestañas espesas y tiznadas que enmarcaban esos ojos no disimulaban en lo más mínimo la amenaza que relucía en sus profundidades.

Al ver la pistola dirigida al pecho de su hija, la madre de Emma se tapó la boca con la mano para apagar un grito entrecortado. Elsa y Anna se abrazaron con sus ojos verdes aterrorizados, y los ramilletes de violetas de seda temblando en sus sombreros a juego, mientras Rubí empezaba a hurgar en el fondo de su bolso en busca de las sales aromáticas.

El padre de la novia se levantó de un brinco, pero no hizo amago alguno de dejar el banco. Era como si estuviera paralizado en el sitio por alguna fuerza más poderosa que la devoción por su hija.

—Oiga, usted —refunfuñó agarrando el respaldo del banco que tenía delante para estabilizar sus manos—, ¿qué patraña endiablada es ésta?

Mientras el pastor retrocedía hacia el altar, distanciándose de Emma de modo intencionado, el conde bajó el puño cerrado y poco a poco empezó a retroceder arrastrando los pies, dejando el camino despejado entre el corazón de Emma y la pistola cargada. A juzgar por el silencio expectante que se había hecho entre el resto de invitados, ella y Jones tal vez fueran las únicas personas en la abadía. Emma supuso que haría falta alguna respuesta también por su parte, que debería desvanecerse, estallar en lágrimas o rogar con cierta gracia que la salvaran.

Consciente de que, con toda probabilidad, lo que el villano esperaba que hiciera era exactamente eso, tuvo coraje suficiente para sofocar su terror en ciernes, mantenerse bien erguida y levantar la barbilla. Mientras miraba aquellos ojos despiadados con su propia mirada desafiante, clavó las uñas de los dedos en el ramo para ocultar el temblor violento de sus manos, exprimiendo el perfume persistente del brezo de los capullos frescos. Durante un segundo fugaz, otra emoción chispeó en esos glaciales ojos verdes, y podría haber sido diversión... o admiración.

Ahora le tocaba a Victor Frankenstein pasar marchando junto a su tío, con los ojos oscuros ardiendo de desprecio. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente del hombre sentado a lomos del caballo.

—De modo que ahora te rebajas a profanar iglesias y amenazar con disparar a mujeres indefensas y desarmadas. Supongo que no se puede esperar nada mejor de un bastardo como tú, Sin —añadió siseando el apodo como si fuera el más horrendo de los epítetos.

Durante un breve instante, Jones desplazó la mirada de Emma a Victor, sin vacilar un momento con la pistola.

—¿Entonces no te sentirás decepcionado, verdad que no, viejo amigo?

—¡No soy tu amigo! —gritó Victor.

—No —respondió Jones en voz baja, teñida de lo que podría ser amargura o pesar—. Supongo que nunca lo has sido.

El conde, pese a replegarse, continuaba desafiante.

—¡Eres la prueba viva de que hace falta algo más que estudios en Saint Andrews para convertir a una rata de montaña en un caballero! Tu abuelo tiene que desquiciarse al comprender la pérdida de dinero que fue enviarte a la universidad. ¡Dinero sin duda robado de mis propias arcas por esta banda de chusma impresentable!

Los insultos del conde no parecieron perturbar a Jones.

—Yo no lo llamaría exactamente una pérdida. Si no hubiera ido a Saint Andrews, tal vez no habría conocido nunca a su encantador sobrino, aquí presente. —Eso le mereció otra mirada fulminante de Victor—. Pero me aseguraré de dar recuerdos a mi abuelo de su parte la próxima vez que lo vea.

De modo que este forajido había vivido entre gente civilizada durante un tiempo. Eso explicaría por qué se habían pulido los extremos más ásperos de su acento escocés, dejándolo en una cadencia sedosa y musical más peligrosa para los oídos de Emma.

—¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer, miserable? —exigió saber el conde—. ¿Has venido a acelerar tu viaje inevitable al infierno asesinando a mi novia a sangre fría en el altar de una iglesia?

A Emma le alarmó advertir que su ferviente prometido no pareciera especialmente afligido ante aquella perspectiva. Con su título y riqueza, Emma supuso que sería un asunto bastante sencillo buscarse otra novia. Las mismas Rubí y Elsa casi tenían edad de casarse. Tal vez su padre pudiera mantener el acuerdo prematrimonial con el conde si ofrecía al hombre elegir entre las dos chicas para que la ceremonia pudiera continuar sin más interrupciones.

Después de restregar la sangre, por supuesto.

A Emma se le escapó un hipo nervioso al intentar contener una risita. Había logrado evitar desvanecerse o suplicar por su vida, y ahora casi ni podía esquivar la histeria. Empezaba a pensar que en realidad podría morir aquí a manos de este despiadado desconocido: una novia virgen que nunca llegó a conocer la pasión verdadera ni las caricias de adoración de un amante.

—A diferencia de algunos —dijo Jones con amabilidad intencionada—, no tengo por costumbre asesinar a mujeres inocentes. —Una tierna sonrisa curvó sus labios, más peligrosa en cierto sentido que cualquier gesto de desdén u hostilidad—. He dicho que venía por tu novia, Frankenstein, no que viniera a matarla.

Emma entrevió su intención una milésima de segundo antes que cualquier otro invitado en la abadía. Lo vio en el gesto de su mentón sin afeitar, en la tensión que onduló sus muslos musculosos, la manera en que sus puños poderosos rodearon el cuero vapuleado de las riendas.

No obstante, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue quedarse clavada sobre las losas, paralizada por la cruda decisión en aquella mirada entrecerrada.

Todo pareció suceder al mismo tiempo. Jones clavó los talones en los costados del caballo, y el animal se abalanzó hacia delante, resoplando y entornando los ojos descontroladamente. Embistió por el pasillo central directo hacia Emma. Su madre soltó un grito espeluznante y luego se desplomó desmayada. El pastor se hundió tras el altar, con la túnica negra volando tras él como las alas de un cuervo. Emma levantó los brazos para protegerse el rostro, preparándose para ser pisoteada bajo esos cascos relucientes.

En el último segundo imaginable, el caballo viró a la izquierda mientras Jones se inclinaba a la derecha, rodeaba la cintura de Emma con un brazo poderoso y la arrojaba boca abajo sobre su regazo, como si no pesara más que un saco de patatas con gusanos, dejándola sin aire. Emma todavía se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento cuando el escocés hizo dar la vuelta al caballo describiendo un círculo cerrado que obligó al animal a levantarse sobre sus patas traseras en una pirueta vertiginosa. Mientras esos cascos letales piafaban en el aire, Emma dio una bocanada que sin duda pensó que era la última, esperando que el caballo se desplomara y los aplastara a ambos.

Pero el secuestrador tenía otras ideas. Sacudió las riendas con fuerza bruta, empleando un total dominio para obligar al animal a someterse a su voluntad. La bestia soltó un relincho ensordecedor. Los cascos delanteros descendieron con un estruendo y las herraduras de hierro soltaron chispas sobre las losas.

La fuerte voz de Jones se oyó a continuación, incluso por encima de los chillidos estridentes y los gritos de alarma que reverberaban en el techo abovedado. Pero sus palabras iban dirigidas sólo al conde:

—¡Si la quieres de vuelta ilesa, Frankenstein, tendrás que pagar, y pagar caro! Por tus propios pecados y los de tus padres. No te la devolveré hasta que me devuelvas lo que me corresponde por derecho.

Luego golpeó con las riendas la grupa del caballo, lanzando a la bestia por el pasillo de la abadía. Salieron por el umbral con un estruendo y pasaron junto a las lápidas torcidas del cementerio. Y con cada zancada larga y poderosa del animal, quedaba también más lejos cualquier esperanza de rescate de Emma.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Aqui otro captulo mas, gracias por los comentarios ;)


End file.
